l amour
by black sirie
Summary: un gros hpss... Harry est dans le coma ... Severus n'aurait pas le courage de tout lui dire alors il profite du temps que le gryffondor dors... complete


Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING

Severus: Je t'avertit ne t'avise pas à trop faire mal à mon Ryry.

Auteur: oui, oui... les doigts croisés dans le dos je te le promet.

NDA: yes j'ai une période libre donc je peut faire ce que je veut et j'ai décider de faire un petit o-s se serait mon premier soyez indulgent stp...désoler pour les fautes.

IMPORTANT: Entre c'est les pensées l

Titre: L'amour

Résumé: un petit o-s c'est mon premier.( Soyez indulgent) heu... pendant la guerre... beaucoup de personnes meurent et Harry après un combat acharnée contre Voldemort gagne contre lui mais tombe dans un comas où que severus profite de lui dire ses sentiments. yaoiPOV de Harry et de severus vers la fin

Harry était à 12 square grimauld, il y avait une réunion de l'ordre du phénix, celle ci c'était agrandie au fil des années quelques serpentard avaient décidés de copier le comportement de leur Maître de potion, devenir espion et maintenant travailler pour le bien de la communauté sorcière.

Donc je disais que Harry était à la réunion de l'ordre du phénix, celui- ci n'était pas du tout dans son assiette, Albus prévoyait dans une semaine l'attaque finale où Harry tuerait ou se ferait tuer par lord voldemort. Harry c'était beaucoup rapprocher de son professeur de Potion et celui-ci lui fessait des cours privé pour augmenter sa puissance magique et Harry appréciait beaucoup cet homme.

Severus regardait Harry depuis le début, pas du tout besoin d'écouter ce que le vieux fou à a dire donc décida de faire ce qui aimait faire le plus, regarder son élève.

Severus remarqua qu'Harry était vraiment silencieux depuis quelque temps, lui qui aimait dire ses opinions pendant les réunions ne le fessait pas se soir là .

c'est une très bonne idée hein! Severus?

L'interpellé leva brusquement la tête vers le directeur de Poudlard Vieux fou Severus regarda le directeur et ce demanda bien ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Severus Pourrais-tu nous indiquer l'endroit où Voldemort résiderait?

- Bien sur .

Severus fit apparaître une carte et leur montra l'ancienne demeure des Jedusors qui était près d'un cimetière.

- Merci Severus hum! j'aimerais que tous les espions sois en place à notre arriver et qui montre le chemin à Harry pendant ce temps j'aimerais que tu sois dans la même pièce que Harry Severus.

- D'accord!

Severus retourna donc son attention où elle était depuis le début sur son Harry.

Mon dieu qu'il est beau, soupir! j'aimerais tellement lui dire ce que ressent pour lui en ce moment, en privé, bien sur! Mais j'ignore si il est Gay ou pas Grrrrr fait chier !

De son côté Harry sentit un regard sur lui et tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit Rogue qui le regardait. Qu'est qu'il a me regarder? Harry était perplexe et depuis quelque temps il observait Rogue celui-ci agissait étrangement à sa présence peut-être que nan! je devrais pas me donner de l'espoir, je vais peut-être mourir la semaine prochaine, oui! Mais peut-être que c'est le bon moment de lui avouer mes sentiments. Harry était complètement perdu.

Draco lui observait l'échange entre sa Némésis et de son parrain il s'avait bien que son parrain aimait Potter et l'aimerait l'aider, Mais ne sais rien à propos de l'orientation du jeune homme, donc ne voulais pas faire de bourde en donnant une fausse espoir à son oncle, qui est un père pour lui.

Mais une idée lui vient à l'esprit; coincé Potter dans un coin et de lui soutiré l'information. Mais comment lui dire sans qu'il aille jusqu'a dire que lui-même est gay, parce qu'il ne l'était pas, il sortait avec Hermione donc petit problème... pas de problème Blaise est le grand sauveur de l'amour Hey! Hey! Bon puisque celui-ci est gay et pas du tout timide, il ne resterait donc à lui dire le plan.

Dumbledore mit fin à la réunion et ordonna à tout le monde d'aller dormir surtout Harry , il ne dormait plus surtout depuis qu'il a su que bientôt serait la bataille finale, il ne voulait pas mourir jeune, il n'avait que 17 ans et n'avait même pas finit ses études.

Pas juste cela il voulait vivre l'amour et aimer quelqu'un était la chose qu'il voulait qui lui arrive et c'est cela qui le mettait en transe à chaque fois. Harry monta en haut et quand il s'apprêta d'ouvrir sa chambre Blaise entra avec lui et colla Harry dos à la porte.

Harry resta calme et n'avait aucune expression sur son visage.

- Harry, il faut que je te demande quelque chose?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Blaise?

- Est-ce que t'ai Gay?

-Pourquoi veux-tu s'avoir sa ?

- Ce n'est pas pour moi mais un de mes amis voulait s'avoir!

- Si je te dis oui, tu vas ficher la paix.

- Je veux la vérité et je te jure de ne le dire à personne seulement à lui.

- Bien je le suis, tes content, fiche moi la paix avant que je me fâche et sa ne serait pas beau du tout.

Blaise regarda Harry, lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire et le remercia.

Il alla donc voir Draco pour lui fournir tous l'information et Draco se dirigea vers la chambre de Severus son parrain.

Harry lui c'était jeter dans son lit, ne prenait pas la peine de se déshabiller et de mettre les couverture sur lui, il s'endormit comme un bébé.

Dans la chambre de Severus, Severus lui-même était assis dans son lit et Draco était toujours debout.

- Severus j'ai une information très précieuse à te dire.

- Laquelle Draco?

-Heu! je viens d'entendre par Harry qu'il était Gay.

- Pourquoi tu dis sa à moi je m'en fiche.

- à oui je croyais que tu l'aimais bien.

- oui et?

- Ben... Ben Oh! je voulais que tu le sache parce que ben... je croyais vraiment que t'avais un oeil sur lui.

- Tu le croyais vraiment et bien si Harry serrait que tu mas dis sa je crois qu'il ne serait pas content.

- Oui mais c'est seulement à toi que je voulais le dire parce que Heu! Je crois aussi qu'il t'apprécie plus qu'un ami.

- Tu crois... tu crois mais tu n'es pas sur, donc ne vient pas me dire une chose que tu penses que ses vrai, parce que je suis sur que je ne vous croirais pas. Maintenant j'aimerais bien me couchez Bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit mon oncle!

Draco sortit vraiment honteux de lui.

Une semaine plus tard... Harry était habiller de la tête au pied en noir, Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Bien ses parce qu'il s'apprête de tuer le plus grand lord noir du siècle, donc ce n'était pas vraiment le temps de porter des couleurs pour ce montrer et c'était plutôt le contraire qu'il voulait.

Harry entrait par derrière, cette maison lui disait quelque chose cette entrer qui menait à la cuisine et il vit tous prêt les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

Il ne s'avait pas pourquoi? Il s'avait que le Lord Noir était en haut au fond du couloir(1) et il s'avança à la pointe des pieds.

- Alors Severus vous dissiez que vous aimeriez prendre votre retraite.

Harry ce retient un petit ricanement, Entendre parler d'une retraite par Severus et juste avant de l'attaque c'était vraiment ironique de sa part.

- Oui maître je pense de voyager.

- Donc de quitter aussi ton travail de professeur à Poudlard.

-Oui maître ! Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de chose.

- Bien je crois que cela te ferrais du bien, mais j'aimerais que tu reviennes quelques fois.

- Oui maître.

Harry était maintenant rendu près de la porte, sa cicatrice lui fessait atrocement mal, mais Severus lui avait montrer comment ne pas montrer ses sentiments, donc fessait ce que l'homme lui a montré.

Il poussa la porte et se qu'il vit s'était seulement Un petit bonhomme qui était peter pettigrow essaya d'avertir son maître de l'arriver de l'intrus en ses lieux sacré mon oeil! sacré

Harry l'avada Kedavrisa et Le fauteuil de l'homme serpent se tourna pour faire face à Harry qui ne réprima aucun frisson, il avait déjà vu pire à sa quatrième année d'étude à Poudlard.

- Alors Monsieur Potter viens de ce décider d'attaquer, sais - tu que cela fais longtemps que j'attends ce moment?

- Oui et moi aussi.

Harry était sur ces gardes Voldemort pourrait à tous moment vouloir lui jeter un doloris ou sort plus fort que celui-ci.

La cicatrice brûlait de plus en plus fort, Harry sentait quelque chose probablement du sens sur son front mais ne paniqua point.

Severus gardait son calme jusqu'à il vit le sang couler du front de son Harry et quelque seconde après il entendit:

Doloris! Voldemort venait tous simplement lui jeter le sort de douleur.

Harry n'avait pas broncher du miette du comment ? Et du Pourquoi? Il n'en avait pas aucune idée et cela l'inquiétait parce que la seule chose pour que le Doloris fais moins mal est de faire de l'occlumencie : à la place de renvoyer de la douleur ou les pensées ses plutôt de ne pas la ressentir et ce qui surpris Severus est que Harry qui n'était pas du tous capable de se concentrer pendant ces cours d'Occlumencie du dieu sais seulement pourquoi? (2)

Harry revenait à lui et le combat commença. Il dura pendant des heures, pendant lequel Severus ne pu rien faire Harry ce débrouillait très bien, à la dernière minute un des Doloris fit horriblement affaiblie Harry et celui-ci le mit à terre. Il ne fessait rien, il avait beaucoup de misère à bouger et quand Voldemort prononça LA formule de mort , mais Harry fit changer sa baguette en épée.

Il la planta droit dans le coeur de Voldemort une forte lumière l'illumina et le fit évaporé. Seulement Harry serait que à la mort de Voldemort, il a vu le visage de voldemort le vrai celui qu'il avait à ses 16 ans et lui a fit un de ses derniers sourire pas celui cruel, le doux.

Après cela Harry ne souvenait de rien, c'était complètement noir mais , il entendait tous ce que disait les gens autour de lui Ron et Hermione le supplièrent de se lever et lui disaient que des personnes l'aimaient dans le monde des vivants. Harry sentait toujours quelqu'un auprès de lui se demanda qui cela pourrait être.

Deux semaine plus tard

Severus se décida enfin de lui parler de lui dire que c'est lui qui était auprès de lui.

- Harry réveille toi je t'en prit, j'ai besoin toi j'aurait du te le dire il y a bien longtemps, mais avant tous je veux te demander pardon pour les 5 années d'enfer que je t'ais fais vivre, tu sais pas comme je m'en veut et j'ai quelque chose à te dire Je t'aime, je sais pas si tu es gay en faite je m'en fou je sais seulement que je t'aime.

Severus lâcha un soupir exaspérer, Harry n'avait pas bouger d'un poile et il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre, il ne mourait si non.

Severus s'endormit s'en le s'avoir et non plus le vouloir.

POV D'HARRY

J'ai mal au dos mais qu'est ce qui mes arrivés?

La lumière est trop forte, je ferme mes yeux, je bouge les doigts mais une main mes les emprisonnes, j'ouvre finalement les yeux plus par curiosité que d'autre chose et qui je vois Severus. En plus, je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'ais pas du tout rêver du discour que Severus ma dit, je soulager.

Je le vois se réveiller doucement et je souris pleinement en le regardant. Pour lui aussi la lumière du jour est trop forte, il ferme les yeux et les ouvres.

C 'est la première fois que je le vois sourire et sourire lui va bien.

- sa te va bien sourire.

- Merci! Je tellement content que tu sois réveillés.

- Moi aussi...

- Severus?

- Oui

Fin du Pov d'Harry

Pov de Severus

- Je t'aime aussi Severus.

Harry me sourit et je lui rend la main.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et je m'avance, petit peu par petit peu et ses lui qui combla le vide qui a entre nous, je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes douce le goût salé à cause de l'eau.

Bang!

C'est quoi ce p de bruit de M qui vient de nous déranger, Harry me fais signe et je regarde près de la porte et sourit. Ce Weasley à tomber dans les pommes en nous voyant nous embrasser. Je vois rien de choquant. Hermione, elle nous regarde avec un sourire et Draco aussi.

- Vous êtes enfin décider moi qui attendait ce jour-là avec impatience. Hermione, chérie j'ai gagné le pari.

Je vois Hermione blanchir, je me demande bien, c'est quoi le pari, je demande ou je demande pas.

- Heu! c'était quoi le pari ?

Mon amour le demande pour moi je l'adore.

- Heu! je crois que c'est pas de tes affaires Potter.

- C'est que moi aussi j'aimerais s'avoir Draco.

Pendant ce temps, Mme Pomfresh avait mit Ron sur le lit.

- Heu !... Le pari, c'est que je pourrais faire ce que je veut avec elle une nuit complète.

Je vois Hermione, regarder Draco avec des yeux pour qu'il prenne pitié d'elle mais sa marche pas avec les Malfoy ce truc là.

- Draco, je travail et je ne peux certainement pas faire l'amour avec toi et manquer une journée de travail.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- O .K

Hermione poussa un soupire d'exaspération et demanda à Harry comment il allait.

- Très bien ! J'ai eu un magnifique réveil.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et je lui offre encore un de mes plus beau sourire, je commence à aimer le faire.

Les deux tourtereaux décidèrent de s'en aller faire un tour dans le parc de poudlard et nous laissèrent pas complètement seul puisque Weasley est encore endormit.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore et encore...

Fin du pov de Severus

Quelque mois plus tard.

Pov d'Harry

Moi et Snape nous sommes dans le manoir Snape et je suis très heureux pour deux chose, je suis enceint et je vais me marier avec lui.

C'est la meilleure des choses qui peut m'arriver, je l'aimes tellement et je sais pas du tout si je serais capable de vivre sans lui.

Fin

J' ai jamais fais aussi long je suis fier de moi et j'aime bien mon one-shot...

Alors ces mon premier one shot est ce que ces bon pourri excellent ? désoler si il reste des fautes...

(1) rappelez vous dans le premier ou deuxième chapitre je me souviens plus du quatrième livre. La maison et serait la même...

(2) je voulais écrire cette phrase...

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
